Pay Attention, Dumbass!
by LuxUmbra2012
Summary: Rated M for obvious reasons... DON'T BOTHER ASKING FOR ANOTHER ONE FOR THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I WILL EVER DO! This is a spin-off to MadManMatt's 'Giving Us A Chance, as a challenge. So, without further ado... here you go! (Scott... forgive me.)


Tryst

Rated M, Need I say why?

Done by LuxUmbra2012

(Forgive me, Scott…)

Piers Plowman once said, "Patience is a virtue." Aeris said just now, "Piers Plowman can blow it out of his ass…"

Why was this particular pink-furred feline so upset? The answer was simple. Leo. Leo Orlando Leonardo the 3rd or LOL for short. He never stopped giggling whenever somebody noted the way his initials spelled out. You see, this particular pink and cream colored cat had been in a relationship with the other gray-furred, similar color-schemed cat for quite a while, almost a year now. And through this relationship, she learned how important he was to her, both emotionally and physically. But recently, the physical encounters, yes those kinds, had taken a sudden decrease… and had been like this for the past two months now.

She was angry, angry that her very boyfriend had denied her physical pleasure and release for so long, that only recently when she went to visit her friends, Clarissa and Shannon, they helped her release that stress, in more ways than one… Now, that particular encounter made her blush. She always was a yaoi-writer, near to the point of obsession (Leo duly noting this a few times.), but her secret act that she committed with those two cute girls definitely made her question her own self. Before Leo, she loved yaoi, when starting a relationship with him, she loved their private moments, but she never though she would be interested if not turned on by her yuri encounter. That is, until it happened. "How confusing…"

Did this mean she was into girls as well? She didn't have the answer for the time being… But now, the day being Friday, was a time to unwind. Her job down at the local 7-11 gas station was rather…either stressful or eventful. Either way, a robber who attempted to mug her, while she was at work, quickly found himself under her foot and mercy, and a shattered gonad…

So now, here she was, sitting in her room, writing another one of her yaoi stories on her personal computer, trying to release her pent up creativity from its cages, among other things…. After all, a girl has needs too. And this girl's boyfriend was ignoring every one of her needs… "How? How could Leo be so… stupid!?" She whispered into the pillow she held close to her as her thoughts recollected to her previous experiences, including her most recent one...

Her anger blinded her for a while until she realized that she had turned her yaoi into a straight fic. Aeris heaved a sigh. She was yearning for some alone time with Leo, that fact was obvious, but he wasn't putting out. Deciding to put her story on hold, Aeris shut off her computer and left the room to try, yet again, to pull Leo away. But something within the back of her head told her… "If he refuses one more time…" Pushing that particular thought back, she exited her room and closed the door behind her to seek out the gray feline.

And there he was, sitting on the couch, playing Gears of War 3 online with Ternaldo, DJ, and Sam with a silly grin etched onto his furred face. They were trying to get the achievement, 'We Few, We Happy Few…' which required them to finish the game together 4 player online mode, and for an extra challenge, they played on Insane mode, the highest difficulty Gears 3 had to offer. It had taken some hours but finally they neared the game's incredible climax, the final showdown with Queen Myrrah. Aeris took a seat next to Leo, after she politely asked to have a seat next to him, and watched eagerly as he and company went up against Queen Myrrah, the final boss of Gears 3. After this, there had to be no achievement left and she could finally sink her claws into his gray fur…

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…Almost done with Gears 3. Just gotta whip Myrrah's ass one more time and that'll be it with Gears. I'll be totally and completely one hundred percent done with it.", he grinned proudly as he pulled up the achievement list as displayed 49 out of 50 achievements collected. He was right, just one more and there would be no other achievements left. And any good game wouldn't be coming out for a good 3 months! Biding her time, Aeris sat next to Leo as he continued playing the game while yelling at their friends to help him finish Myrrah. It was agonizing for her to watch the group nearly lose the battle only to pull back from the jaws of death and continue fighting against the Locust Horde and their tactical queen, some of them yelling, "MEDIC!", or, "REVIVE ME!", every now and then only adding to her already high tension. Before long, the moment she had finally waited for had arrived…

"Gotcha, bitch! Now keep yo dead ass, DEAD!" everyone (save Aeris) yelled in tandem with the game character, PVT. Augustus Cole as Myrrah's Tempest mount fell from the heavens, a smoldering wreckage of its former self… A small question did rise in the back of her head. How did Myrrah survive multiple Hammer strikes and the wave that killed off the Lambent and the Locust? Shoving that one aside, she paid attention back to Leo, who was congratulating his friends for accomplishing the achievement, the small notice proving it. "Finally…" Aeris mentally cheered. Now, all she had to do was wait until Leo shut the game off, said his farewells, and pulled out a soda, and nothing would be able to stop her. "God… I'm after my boyfriend like some horny schoolgirl."

"Okay, Leo, any other achievements left?", DJ asked over the microphone.

Leo shook his head, even though his friend couldn't see it, "El Zilcho, DJ. None left!"

"_Yes!_", Aeris mentally shouted with glee.

"Sweet, Gears of War 3 is done! How about Dead Space 2", DJ asked.

"Oh Fuck No…", Aeris thought when DJ mentioned that, "Goddamn you, DJ… I swear the next time I see you, you will die so fucking horribly!"

After raging, she was met with Leo's response, "Yeah, I got one left there. Just give me a moment to boot it up."

"Oh…no… oh HELL NO!", Aeris screamed in her head as the happy go lucky idiot pulled Gears from the Xbox360 and reached for Dead Space 2.

"Wait, why don't you give it a break today, Leo?", Aeris asked, desperate for Leo to pay attention to her needs.

"Oh, come on! This is the last one for Dead Space 2!", Leo reasoned.

"But you said that Gears was your last one!", Aeris complained, starting to get angry.

"Actually, I've got two more after Dead Space 2…", Leo spoke more, but not a word reached her ears. He refused… again! For almost two months… he avoided her… that was it… enough was enough. She had needs that had to be quenched and Leo was going to help her with them, whether he liked it or not… As Leo sat in front of the television, eager to play, Aeris grabbed the remote and shut the television off.

DJ was biting into a bacon cheeseburger he got from Wendy's until he suddenly grabbed his ears in pain as Aeris yelled loudly from the other end, "THAT'S IT! DJ, YOU'LL TALK TO HIM TOMORROW! GOODBYE!"

With that, he was disconnected from Leo, phone wise and game wise, "Whoa… I wonder what Leo did this time. Aeris sounded pissed as hell…"

Leo was crawling backwards away from Aeris in fear. He didn't understand. What did he do this time? "I didn't even do anything to provoke her!"

Said girl simply stepped on his chest, preventing him from crawling any further. Needless to say, Leo was terrified out of his very little wits. Aeris clenched her fists in anger at the completely stupid boy below her. "How can he be so GODDAMN STUPID!?"

"THAT'S IT, LEO!", she screamed, her libido finally stretching to the breaking point.

"What did I do now? I didn't do anything to you, Aeris!"

"THAT'S JUST IT, LEO! AND NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Grabbing him by the leg, Aeris dragged him across the carpet floor to the bedroom, all the while Leo scrambling and clawing at the carpet and wooden floor to escape her cyborg strength grasp but to no avail.

"Wait, I still have that achievement left!", Leo pleaded, trying to do what he wanted to do the most before he died.

"FUCK YOUR ACHIEVEMENTS, LEO! I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH AND NOW YOU'RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

Still scrambling, it did nothing as he was dragged through the archway to her bedroom. Moments later, the door was slammed shut, a small click sound ensuing right afterwards.

"She's gonna kill me. This is how it ends for me…", Leo feared as Aeris locked the door. Dreading the worst, he shut his eyes, not wanting to see how it ends. Being lifted from the floor, he was set on the bed. Eyes still shut; he figured that Aeris was going to finish him off on the bed to prevent blood from hitting the floor. However, he didn't expect a pair of lips to smash into his own. Cracking his eyes open, he was even more stunned when it was Aeris aggressively kissing him. Breaking apart, she still possessed an angry gait about her. Confused, Leo ventured a question.

"Uhh…I thought you were gonna kill me."

"No…I've got something else in mind."

"Why are you angry? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, idiot."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly!"

He didn't even get to ask as she assaulted him with more feverish kisses, forcing her tongue inside of his orifice to clash against him. He felt her grind into him, giving him a clear view of what she wanted. He tried to reach for her shirt, but a hand roughly shoved him aside.

"No…"

"What?"

"I said no…"

"But, I thought you-"

"Not yet… first, you're gonna know what happens when you keep your goddamn girlfriend waiting for 8 weeks…"

"I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

"You have no fucking idea…"

And the evil grin she flashed him definitely let him know exactly how much trouble he was in to start with. Without warning, Aeris suddenly extended her claws. Shutting his eyes again, the last thing he saw was Aeris swiping at him. After a few moments, he opened them again, only to discover his favorite shirt torn to complete tatters. "Hey! That was my-", he was cut off as Aeris planted tape on his mouth. She grinned as Leo struggled to remove it, only to be met with utter failure as she grabbed his arms and tied them as well behind his back.

"Toys don't talk or move, Leo. They only move when their masters play with them. I'll pull this off, but if you talk again…"

He needed no repeat as he nodded rapidly. Anything to get the tape off…Granted, he did forget that it was duct tape to fur, and Aeris pulling it off roughly certainly didn't help in the matter. It took all of his willpower not to scream in pain, and it took more than that not to yell at Aeris as she snickered at his reaction. He may have been beaten by her, both physically and metaphorically, but he still had his pride for god's sake… any man would. "Good boy.", she chided.

"Okay…major dent to my pride there." Leo thought in return.

"Hmm…what to do… oh, whatever shall I do with this toy here? How confusing… I have no idea on what to do.", This was her revenge…torturing poor Leo by 'denying' his obvious want… just like how he did to her with his stupidly oblivious self. "Hmm… I probably don't even want to play with him… maybe I'll go play with Clarissa and Shannon…"

Leo went bug-eyed… Aeris… the 100% yaoi obsessed girl… was she really saying that she would go and 'play' with them?

"Yeah…I'll probably go play with them again." Aeris sneered through the corner of her eyes. Sure, she did that. Sure she wound up questioning her own sexuality after her encounter, but if this didn't snag his attention, then absolutely nothing would.

"She fooled around with Clarissa and Shannon? Have I really been that stupid? I can't believe she did that… with two girls… that I know… which is hot… huh? Oh, great. Now I have a les-boner…" Leo thought to himself. Sure, he was mad that his girlfriend wound up doing that, but the prospect of the idea, something he rarely thought of (Aeris being a les) had undone his anger. Aeris noticed his flustered face after she told him, and took notice of a tent pitching in his pants.

"Hmm…that did do something to you, didn't it?" She teased, causing Leo to turn his face away in embarrassment. "You are such a damn pervert, you know. Thinking about lesbian orgies that I'm a part of and even getting hard while thinking about that stuff in front of me. But then again, you always did talk about that kind of shit before…"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually think that you out of all people would DO that. I was just joking…", Leo thought again, "But I'm not complaining… cause that was still pretty hot… okay… my jeans are hurting me now… can't get hands free… need… remove…restricting clothes! Note: Never wear belt again!" He actually wanted those jeans off now… cause wearing jeans with a belt to keep them from dragging and with a tent can be quite painful. His slightly pained reaction caught Aeris' attention. "Humph… thinking more about that, are you? God, you're ridiculous."

Smirking, she extended her paw and gripped his belt. "Is this what you want?" Leo rapidly shook his head in agreement. "Hmm… Okay, then." With that, she promptly undid the belt from his jeans, comically rolling him over a few times while she removed it.

Despite the discarded belt, he still wanted the jeans removed. Aeris looked at him. The pleading look brought some satisfaction to her, "Oh, the jeans too?"

"Pretty please!?" Leo screamed in his head.

She smirked, "Alright, the jeans go too."

5 seconds later...

"How the hell did she do that?" Leo thought as he lay on the bed, now stripped of his jeans as Aeris discarded them to the side like they were rubble. Needless to say, this was… strangely… he couldn't even find the right word for this, but he sure as hell liked this. Blood pumped through his veins like crazy… and only the boxers he wore remained. "Will you stop wearing those damn teddy bear boxers?" Aeris asked, exasperated, "For god's sake, almost half my stories always have someone wearing those things!"

"They….are… brisk… and loose…" Leo growled mentally as he was teased for his choice in undergarments, again…

His anger was resolved almost instantly as a paw brushed against his pride, making his grit his teeth in embarrassment. Damn fur made him all super sensitive practically everywhere. And 'that' particular spot was already… sensitive to begin with. "Does little Leo want his teddy boxers to go bye-bye?" Aeris teased him again, keeping a grip on the hem of his boxers, taking care to rub the fabric against his sensitive maleness.

"Oh, goddammit… Now, I'm really turned on, that much is certain."

It was so thoroughly humiliating to even think that. Despite the relationship status, the two were still rivals. THAT was one thing that wouldn't fade for a LONG time. And because of that particular rivalry that he tried his damnedest to win every little competition they had, even this little intimate game. Leo didn't want to admit it, but god, was Aeris really owning him at this. But his body betrayed him as he released an audible and lustful growl.

"Goddamn it! Why did I do that!?" a purr of approval came from above him as Aeris gave a rather sinister grin, "Somebody liked that now, didn't they?"

Red stained his cheeks as he blushed in embarrassment. He did. End of the story. And he couldn't stop groaning as Aeris continued to rub the fabric into him. "Hurts, doesn't it? Wanting something so bad…that even the smallest stimulation just gets you so…"

He stopped listening to her, as his mind screamed to be released from his bindings so he could…His sense of control was fading to his animalistic and feral side as Aeris still continued to torture poor Leo. Every moment of her torture just kept arousing him to insane degrees of a sensual high. "That's it; I think you've had enough…" Aeris spoke, much to his relief. Leo personally didn't know how much longer he would stand if that continued. He DID know his limits from previous 'meetings' with her, but this was a different case. Why? He didn't know.

"I guess I'll find out tonight", he mentally figured.

"Well, I'm surprised you lasted this long without either saying a word or losing it. Not bad, not bad." Aeris spoke, watching his chest rise up and down as he tried to calm himself. He had to concentrate since he was so thoroughly enticed, his body lusting for acme, so he shut his eyes the moment her ministrations ended. He heard her speak, but he had to calm down, otherwise… he wouldn't really do much, this author will put it at that. He didn't really have much time as something soft hit his face, obstructing his breathing. Shaking his head rapidly, he learned two things. One: It was Aeris' shirt that hit his face. And Two: He went bug-eyed at this one: She straddled him, a seductive, yet sinister grin etched onto her face, that oh so familiar black lacy brassiere exposed for his eyes only to see." Hello, twins C-minus or B+, oh how I missed you." Leo thought perversely.

"Now, this is much better. That shirt was getting a little too stuffy for me. Also, remind me to get you for leaving the heater on. It's way too goddamn hot in here." She said. Breaking the trance on him for a moment, Leo thought of something. "Wait a sec… I never turned the heater on. What is she talking about? And what is that absolutely lovely scent?"

It was intoxicating to the male, something that coaxed him instinctively. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where. "I know I've smelled it before somewhere…"

He knew he did, and why is it that this smell somehow rang warning bells in his head? As if though it just screamed 'Pain INBOUND!"'.

During his musings, he didn't pay attention to Aeris who began removing what little she wore. She finally dragged Leo away, and this time round, she was going to make the absolute best out of this. Besides, it was hardly 9:00 P.M... She had all night to play with her toy. When he snapped back to his senses, he was surprised to see her completely without a scrap of clothing to hide her frame. Nude as the day she was born.

"Look at him." Aeris thought. Turning to Leo, his muscles completely tensed up, looking either nervous or eager as unholy Hell, "Can't even look at a girl without looking like an absolute retard."

"Do you have to say something?" She asked.

"Oh. My. Goddess." Leo said aloud.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Leo Leonardo the 3rd. You will pay dearly for ignoring me."

"But I-"

"Shut up.", she interrupted, "How you are so goddamn oblivious is beyond even me, and I've known you longer than anyone else we know! But, it's okay… I am angry, but I will let this slide. Granted, for tonight, you can forget your games. You've been letting me solo for way too long…"

"Aeris, you're in heat.", Leo told her, "I smell it."

"Shut up… I told you, jackass, that tonight, you are strictly mine and mine alone. Interrupt or try to crawl your way out of this and you won't see tomorrow. Understand?"

The look told him that even if he was correct about the Left 4 Dead styled zombie apocalypse, she wouldn't even give two cents about it, so long as she got what she wanted. With a sigh, he looked up and responded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. You obeyed your mistress. And since I am such a forgiving mistress, you will be treated. Now rise, so I can get comfortable." she ordered.

Obeying, while still having his hands tied behind his back, Leo lifted himself up so Aeris could have herself a seat. Truth be told, Leo was curious. What could she want?

"Sit and face me." She commanded. Taking a spot on the edge he turned to face her, only to promptly receive a nosebleed. She was lying down in front of him; legs spread open, revealing her just for him.

"OMG!" he screamed in his head. I mean, yeah they had done this stuff before, but this animalistic act was quite possibly one of the biggest turn-ons he has ever received in the near 2 decades of life he's lived.

"Well, stop staring at me and approach your mistress. I do not intend to wait all day…"

Heart thumping wildly, he needed no retelling as he did what he was commanded to do. "Now, lick." She whispered to him when he closed the distance. The scent of female pheromones was driving Leo absolutely crazy.

"Fuck reserve and decency, I'm eating carpet tonight!" He yelled inside his head again before asking, "Need a hand."

"Must I do all the work?" Aeris sighed before grabbing the nape of his neck and gently lowering him down.

"Service me, pet.", Aeris commanded.

"Yes ma'am.", Leo responded.

It was kind of rare for them to do these kinds of acts. Sure they had been together awhile, but on the rare occasions a venture was taken, it just wasn't memorable enough. To Leo, he was going to change that and prove he could do a hell of a lot better than Claire and Shannon could EVER do for his woman His pride as a male was at stake for starters...

But still, despite his eager attitude, he still had to remember, this was NOT a safe day for them and knowing her she'd probably know that too. So he had to remember not to lose himself in the moment; that was second top priority. The scent, coming from the source, almost shattered his control as he began to take long, drawn out licks against the inside of her thighs. Aeris gasped quite audibly, before giving a moan. She watched him eagerly lap at her folds as he continued to torture her with his sandpaper-like tongue. He had only been messing with her outsides and already, she felt so goddamn wonderful. Arcs of pleasure shot through her at a constant pace. She didn't know if this was the lack of attention Leo had given, his truthful words about her heat, or both playing so deliciously well into this concoction of pleasure, but she didn't know if this could possibly get any better.

"Oh my god…" she moaned out for him to hear. Pausing, Leo grinned at her flustered face. Growling, Aeris glared at him with a look that said, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" (Lolz, familiar phrase Matt?)

Smirking even harder than before Leo returned to his spot in front of her,"Hehehe… Fine then, Aeris. Playtime's over." He thought, and after giving another grin, he began to sample the insides of her womanhood.

"!", she couldn't even get a word out when Leo did that. If anything, she almost screamed as he kept savoring her taste.

"Ahh…the sweet taste of satisfaction… And ambrosia… Leo loves the ambrosia." The male cat thought as he continued his more than effective ministrations on the woman writhing in bliss. Hearing the erratic breathing, moans and growls, and gasps let him know he was doing one hell of a job. Aeris, however, was stunned. She expected complete control over tonight. She didn't expect to be so sensitive because of those factors. She didn't expect to be on the brink so quickly. She didn't want Leo to gain such… an ego because of her little secret.

"Keep…" she panted, "Don't stop… so close…"

Leo paused for a moment, "Oh, I will… until you tell me that I'm doing better than those two could ever do."

"Don't you dare torture me, Leo… I'm the one who controls this night." she said, attempting to gain control again.

"Tell me… and I'll set you over in 10 seconds."

"…"

"Come on…"

"Fine…" Aeris said, putting her pride on hold, "You did so much better…"

"I didn't like that tone… now, I will make you mean it.", He playfully snarled before assuming his place again and tortured Aeris yet again. Now, his tongue wandered deep within her, effectively flailing about and hitting her inner weak spots. That was it… he did it. Despite ever shred of her restraint clashing against this growing feeling, Aeris grabbed a pillow and screamed into it quite loudly, "OH GOD! IT'S SO GOOD! I CAN'T- OH GOD!", until she finally was sent over the edge. Feeling sudden warmth, not to mention quite a gush of female fluid, within her, Leo withdrew, licking his lips as he watched Aeris quiver in her acme, a small clear stain forming just beneath her.

"How's that?", Leo asked.

"…"

"Need a performance rate. A+? S rank? GA rank?"

She grabbed him almost immediately and without warning and tossed him where she once laid while receiving her torment. When Leo regained his balance, he noticed something in her eyes. All reserve and restraint was gone, leaving behind that heat stricken feline that desired one thing: him. Grabbing his boxers, she tore them off of him, freeing his manhood from its cotton prison.

"Okay, now for the main event…" Aeris said, in a slightly excited way.

"Can I have my arms untied?"

"No. Don't ask again." she demanded. Her original intentions to toy and humiliate had taken a rather unfortunate backseat for now. Goddammit, he did so well earlier, she just couldn't hold back any more.

"Well, any idea on what happens next, Leo?" She asked as she positioned herself just above him. When he tried to respond, she slammed down on him, taking every bit of him within, and turning his response into pure gibberish as that happened, and making him look rather stupid…As usual.

"Gah…I cannot begin to tell you, you goddamn moron, how much I missed this…" She sighed in relief. It had been the longest of times, far too long for her comfort. With him bound and receptive to her ministrations, touches, and god knows what else, this was going to be the longest night she'll remember. Leo truthfully wasn't complaining. Sure, his arms were bound behind him and his girlfriend was, in essence, forcing herself on him, but he didn't complain. His relationship with Aeris was something he never complained about from the start. Sure, she beat him. Sure, he did a lot of stupid, immature, completely retarded things that she ultimately fixed before the consequences became permanent (She even stole 300 dollars from him in revenge once.). Sure, things were rocky as hell when their relationship started and even worse when it was official… But he never complained loudly about it. The glass was always half full with him… But now it was full all the way over.

"Fuck…so good… Geez, I missed out…" He moaned out as the adjustment between their 'connections' ended. Taking a firm grip on his shoulders, she watched him pant heavily before starting her movements against him. To tell the truth, he missed their private fun as well, and he did have a reason for trying to avoid her but for right now, he totally forgot on what that particular reason was. He guessed when his cognitive train of thought wasn't so full of other 'matters', maybe he'd remember why exactly he kept his distance. And another truth, Aeris was particularly bestial right now. He also figured that when one is slave to their most primal instincts, the drive to mate in her case, then all rational thought goes right out the window into the garbage bin. Oh well… If you can't beat em, join em! And this girl was one person who always made ANYONE she went up against work for their win/reward/scuffle.

The woman wanted to take her time with this… After all, she now had all day. All day to make as much mischief with Leo as she wanted, and considering how long it was since he last even touched her, she'd keep going as long as her own body can possibly give. The earlier actions had made her wanting, not in a desperate sense, for his touches, to feel his soft, fluffy fingers running through her hair, to grip her waist tightly as she continued to mate him, but this was something she had to teach, that she was there too, that she needed attention as well, and when the lesson was learned, (and if he still had enough fluids and protein…), then maybe they could make mischief unrestricted and fully unleashed…

A sharp blush crossed her as the previous encounters began to flash through her… How he greedily nibbled at her neck as he gripped her back and rear, holding her pressed against his chest… Pressing him deeply into the wall with another of their kissing wars… (She won that one, for the record, leaving it 9-2)… Moaning loudly as he engaged in another one of their oh-so intimate speaks… The words 'God, I love the color pink…' slipping loose from him as he thrusted deeply within her core, those mind-numbing barbs tingling so much within her… But this time… She was gonna make this one, this little tryst of theirs, the most memorable. However, she had to admit… It was so much better than any other trysting right now…

Leo could only pant and concentrate. Because of his bindings, only she would do the movements, him being completely susceptible to her. His pants, along with hers, were audible and in tune. Even though he admitted himself on more than one occasion on how he felt, the first time kick starting their relationship, he never really got used to how a relationship can… be so thoroughly interesting with these nighttime trysts. Not that he was saying it was a bad thing. I mean from what this oblivious idiot thought was what usually people would think before these trysts started to become a standard. Treat lady right, don't hurt her feelings, and keep doing the best you can for her, basically what any fool with his first girlfriend would think. But even though he wasn't used to them all the way didn't mean he didn't enjoy this or any other time. But this time was different. All she wanted was him right there and right now and her needy and twisting grip on his shoulders let him know that. If he wasn't bound… oh, the ways in which he could help stimulate the both of them over the brink. It was agonizing how she was able to train his body into responding to her intimate touches, each one making him growl in embarrassment or giving a face saying, "Please, may I have some more?"

He could do it to her too. Leo knew that, but he couldn't. Not tonight as penalty for his neglect to his girlfriend. He had to bear the erotic punishment she dealt to him, her flustered face telling him of her intentions…

He hissed loudly as a particular touch behind his spine grazed by…Aeris was impressed. Leo holding out for a good 18 minutes was a new record for him, as if though he was denying himself the bliss he always brought them to share together, "Think of the dentist…Think of the dentist…"

Yesss….He's so close. If he's thinking that out loud, then he definitely was at the brink, and he was DENYING himself bliss. Probably out of a likely fear… she could even feel him every time they matched, like two pieces of a good puzzle, a pulsating warmth coursing through him, her feeling every last bit of it. "Just a little more…" She breathed.

Leo was a little worried. She wanted every bit of it, even the milky and spot seeing finale…

"No…I can't. I don't want her getting… WEAK SPOT! GODDAMMIT!"

His eyes lulled after her hands draped across a spot just beneath the base of his neck. "Must not bite… Must not bite… Must… Not…Bite!", He mentally yelled.

His restraints were almost gone, the familiar feeling of acme approaching. But despite his protests to deny himself his climax, it was Aeris who forced it on both of them. With a final thrust, not to mention after watching her scream for a moment before suddenly sinking her teeth into his neck, the traditional mark of a cats love bite, Leo was set off.

"Dammit…",he thought before allowing his body to succumb to the pleasure as his hips surged forward of their own instinct and volition, his inevitable ending finally reaching both felines, forcing his body to release what had been pent up within him for so long. She felt it, the incredible warmth of her boyfriend's climax, and the fire inside of her soundly quenched as an overflowing warmth comforted her shortly after… She drained him of everything he had… and there was no better feeling than that. All the while, he felt her fangs nipping into his flesh and her claws scraping his back.

And then, quick as the feeling came, it went. His seed and her fluids mixed together. Aeris fell on top of her boyfriend, panting in her afterglow. After a few moments, she slowly slid herself off of him, and rolled over onto her back next to him. Leo on the other hand had no other option than to stay put where he lay. "Hah… much better…" Aeris sighed in relief, the bestial desire returning back to the dark recesses of her mind, cognitive thought being returned as it faded.

LeoReply to: 's small moment of bliss faded as he realized what he just did… He swore he wouldn't but he did… "Uhh, you DO realize what just happened, right? I mean… no protection, no safety, I let loose?" He began to worry somewhat, yet again thinking way too fast and not seeing the real precaution she had set. "I mean we aren't even done with college yet! For God's sake, Aeris, are you listening to me!?" "Stop yelling, idiot, of course I hear you." "But- Wait a second… You have morning after's right?" "You are a supreme dumbass…" "And you planned this out?" "Not fully." "Am I still in trouble?" "If you ever neglect me like that again, then you will pay dearly. Today was your lucky break, and don't you dare forget it." "Can I cuddle with you?" "Hmm… fine… consider your lesson learned but like I said… Neglect me again, and you will regret it. Now hold still so I can undo the bindings."

It only took a short moment to free him from his bindings, the rope tossed aside to the side of the bed, joining the other materials that had fallen there earlier. With a loud yawn, he stretched his limbs, appreciating his newly recovered freedom. "Thank you. So… What happens next?" "Simple. You hold me, I curl up, we both get some sleep, and I hope you learned something from this." "That you would actually lezz out with two other chicks I know? Or was it the 'never neglect my needs' thing?" "Which one do you think?" "Ok, both it is then." "Idiot…" "But I'm your idiot, right?" "… Yes, you are…"

Cuddling next to her, Leo purred calmly… She planned out the whole thing… Meaning that she would be capable of preventing a certain something with morning after… He relaxed in her embrace, knowing that her desires were quenched, thank the Lord… But now? It was time for rest, both them spent… "Goodnight, Aeris… That was fun, to say the least…" "Goodnight, dumbass… Next time, don't make me wait so long…" "Yes, ma'am." Before long, sleep had quickly claimed both felines in record time… Both waiting for what tomorrow would offer…

**Epilogue**

Aeris stirred within her bed, before, with a loud yawn, risen up. The first thing she noticed that Leo wasn't in the bed with her… And the Xbox was on; no doubt Leo playing Dead Space 2… with a sharp growl, she rose, dressed herself and left the room... Leo grinned in pride. Yesterday, before he was dragged off, he had only 3 achievements to accomplish before nothing would stop him from being with Aeris, and by killing Dante, he snagged the final achievement. "YES! NO MORE LEFT!" Before she could deck him, she tilted her head in curiosity. What was he talking about? "Well, shit… Man, you are too good. So that was your last achievement ever?" "Hell yeah!" "Well… I guess I'll catch ya later when Tekken Tag Tournament 2 comes out with the DLC." "Sweet! Catch ya later, Dante!" "You too, and take care around Aeris, alright?" "Sure thing, bye!" and with that he shut off the Xbox and changed the channel back to the normal television. _"Was this what Leo was trying to do?" _Aeris thought before the tomcat spun around, seeing her right behind him. "Yo, Aeris!"

'You got all of the achievements? But why?" "Simple, there's absolutely nothing stopping me from hanging out with you! Wendy's; bowling with the gang, a little mischief…" He grinned at the last part of his sentence. "_So that's why… He planned this too!""_ So any idea on what to do, first?" "Oh… I have a good idea, Leo… but you better drink some water first…" "Oh boy… _Not good… Gotta remember that appetite…" _"Well?" "Wait a moment… I'm not gonna miss out on this…" "Good boy…"

In short… Let's put that after this little romp, that things were much more interesting for them… at least until Tekken comes… At that point, he'd focus on the achievements, and then redirect his attention… But now? Let's leave the apartment before I really start getting graphic with this story… With that this story ends… But hey? Who knows? There might be more to it… So long as this continues going strong…

**FIN**

**Holy Christ! My first true blood lemon! It was truly embarrassing at first to do this… But hell, I had lots of fun in the later stages of it. I did have a little assistance from MadManMatt64, and this is also a spin-off from his DeviantArt story, Give Us a Chance, Which focuses on our female OC's (I HAD NO HAND IN IT! MATT ALONE MADE IT!). Beware… It contains Yuri… In any case, this is LuxUmbra2012 saying 'Ja'ne!'**


End file.
